A Winter Princess Story
by May Beauti
Summary: (Formally known as New Found Love) "Why would be worried about someone I don't even care about' I spat, hating the smile on his face. "Because you love me, of course.' I laughed at the comment. "Like hell I'd ever fall in love with you' *ON HIATUS*
1. Unexpected Frenemies

** This is a long story of Puck and some he fell in love with. Her name is Lilyan and she is a winter faery. Oooooooo how dangerous! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Bold: Author's notes**

_Italics: Thoughts _

Regular: Normal, I guess.

* * *

Lilyan's POV

* * *

I like to wander. The beauty of the Wlydwood always takes me in and makes me feel like I'm alive again. I can feel all the creature, the trees, the... unexplainable things; everything in here. It's weird because not only am I not supposed to be here but.. I'm a _winter _faery who can _feel _the presence of natural things which is what Summer Faeries do. How cool, right? Well, old me didn't think like that.

I used to consider myself an abomination to faery kind. But then I... actually stopped caring. Who gives a fuck about random strangers carrying rumors about me for no good reason? I might have ability to seek out natural animals and summer faery crap like that, but I recently found out that that's actually good! Because I am the _only _winter faery who can do that! How awesome!

But, anyway.. Flashing to the present. Right now, I'm in my room starring up at the cold ceilings. I never really liked being Mab's only daughter nor did I like having to call her mom. She got pregnant with me when she was fighting the wars with Queen Meghan and Oberon. I look up to them both. After the war was done, I was born. I came out with brown hair that had black, uneven tips at the end, purple -yes, purple- eyes, and my mom's willow thin but rough body. My normal outfit was a turtle neck which matched my eyes and some black cargo shorts. Weird combination, I know, but sometimes I feel hot on my legs but cold on my arms.

I think my dad has something to do with that. Who knows? I sure don't because I never met him.

In human years, I would be about 22 years old. I know how to sword fight, use winter glamour very well (if I do say myself), and I can speak fluently in 5 different languages, which include Dutch, Spanish, French, English, and Japanese. What can I say, I like to explore places. But my life isn't in order, like you might think it is. I have many things wrong with me and no one can ever find out any of them. It could create a mass of chaos. The one thing I don't want to happen...

* * *

I sat in my bed, absolutely dumb-stuck. Only a couple of days ago, I had played a prank on Mab, which I think she rather enjoyed. It was about to go down in 3...2...1..!

"LILYAN!'' she screamed and I knew I was dead. She was definitely going to kill me this time, though I still managed to keep a smug smile on my face. "Yes?'' I replied back in the sweetest tone I could manage. "GET YOUR ASS IN THIS KITCHEN NOW!" I made a confused face and my smile disappeared.

_Kitchen? My prank was in the main ballroom. Who put what in the kitchen? Crap... _Even if I didn't do it, Mab would always find some way to blame me. There was one rule in the winter court which was, if Mab said it was right, then it was. Which was crazy. And ever since Rowan and Sage died, she's been more crazy than ever.

Slowly I got up and opened the door. Walking even more slowly down the hall, I wondered about my death. _Why are you wondering about it? You're gonna die, she'll kill and get away with it. No need to worry about it, you're too slick. She won't catch you. Remember that, Lily. So you don't die! _I took a deep breath.

"Yeah,'' I said speaking aloud, letting my voice echo through the surprisingly empty hallway. "You got this. Mab isn't that crazy... right?'' I slowed my walking. Maybe Mab was going to kill me. I swallowed hard and began to sweat.

As I walked, I noticed the change of color on the walls. They went from a cold icy blue to a girly pink. The design on them, though, stayed the same. It was then when I noticed what happened. In front of me was a tuff of red hair. It was shiny and stood out. Nobody else in Faery could have such shiny hair _and _pull a prank in Mab _and_ get away with it. Except...

"Puck...''

"Did I hear my name?"

Swiftly, I turned around to face the grinning evil summer faery. "You!'' I spat out. He grinned even larger. "What about me, princess?'' I literally growled. Puck and I never got along. We happen to be beat enemies and I think he hates me because of Ash, whom I never saw. We bumped heads a lot and never came to an agreement about anything. If Elysium was ever around, I physically do my best to ignore him, mostly because I'd kill him if I ever got the chance.

I guess you could say I'm like Ash in that way.

"What's wrong, princess? You miss me?'' he said, which flashed me back to the present. "Ha! Like hell I'd ever miss someone like you!'' "LILYAN!" screamed my mother which made me shit my poor pants. Puck winced, but refrained to make an actual face of hurt, then said ''Guess you should see what she wants, huh?'' I scowled him, ''You little bitch! Now Mab thinks I did this crap! I'm about to get... executed or something! All because of you!''

He gasped and put a hand over his heart. ''Me? Why, I think not. I am just hear for the said execution. When is that, by the way?'' ''Ugh, even the worst possible moment, you still take everything as a joke! Do you ever think about your actions and who you're actually hurting?''

The summer Faery began to speak but quickly stooped, obviously caught if guard. He smiled disappeared and his eyes lowered. ''No, I don't. And I know I should, I just...'' the way he was speaking made me feel a mixture of emotions. I made Puck speechless, which filled me with pride. But... why was he speechless? And more importantly, why the hell did I care? I cleared my thought awkwardly.

''LILYAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'' Mab screamed which made the awkwardness disappear. "Crap, Mab. I suggest you run, princess.'' said the summer faery which made me look back into a dark hallway, then turn back to him. He was smirking slightly and that made me feel a little happy. "Yeah, I should. To clean up your mess, you ass.'' Puck stuck out his tongue. "And pound of it!'' he ruffled my hair with his hand and left, turning into a black raven.

**Hi all. I'm Nunahsukie4001 and came here with a sad message. I've lost all inspiration to write and I'm thinking about quitting. I know this may seem as a shock but.. I'm sorry, I really can't write anymore. Someone else can finish this fanfic, just PM's me. I hope you guys understand. Love you guys!**


	2. Figure Me Out, You Get a Prize

**Did you guys**** believe**** me when I said I wasn't writing anymore? Ha, likely story! I'd never give up my ability to write, unless I was saving someone's life. And it depends on the life of whom in which I am saving... well without further ado, Chapter two!**

* * *

Puck's POV

* * *

I flew down the hallway, kind of clumsily and something inside me stirred and I couldn't understand what it was. Maybe I was sick? No, I never got sick; I'm Puck after all. But... something was wrong.. I could feel it. Was Meghan all right? Did Ice-boy do something?

_Ha, yeah right. The day Ash and Meghan break up is the day I learn to shut up._ Which, if you didn't know, will never happen. But.. what was wrong with me?

I was becoming more soft later, especially when I'm around Lilyan. Did she do something? That would be a good conclusion because of me and Ash's history. I knew even thought Ice-boy said we were ''over'', he was still obviously adjusting to me being his friend, again. I once called him friend, once, and he freaked. He was more Mr. Nice Guy around his lovey dovey wife, but around me, he could be so mean at times.

Which is one reason I had shut up around Lily. I didn't know why but when she said that I thought of Ari and went numb. I killed her. I was the reason she was dead, I knew that. If it wasn't obvious enough, I was sad just as much as Ash was. Maybe a little less, but I've lived with a lot of grief in my lifetime, and Ari's death was another drip of water to my ocean to regrets.

But I hid that off pretty well, too. With smiles and jokes, all that jazz, and even though it worked for everybody else, it never worked for me.

Especially now when I was starting to fall for my half enemy/half friend's sister.

Was that obvious? I hope not; me falling in love with another princess is just another regular thing, but falling in love with a _winter _princess was crazy! Out of my boundaries... but I couldn't help but step out if them.

She has these eyes; they were a liquid purple as though someone had dropped a grape in her eyes and the beautiful color spread. It wasn't just that, though. She had a mind, a bright, beautiful, and talented one that only I could understand. Lily also had this way of words; no mater what she said she would say it in a way that made me catch my breath and stop thinking, only for a moment. She had this body... it was gorgeous, nothing to what I've seen in my days of one-night stands and nothingness; it put all those girls to shame.

_Ugh... what's wrong with me? _It was an obvious question with a simple answer...

I was in love with Ash's sister.

* * *

It was night when I returned home. Oberon and Titania were rambling away about nothing important and loud yells were coursing through the castle. I was in my room, the ceiling starring back at me. I grew up with Oberon and Titanic; the constant arguing was what I used to hearing at night and nothing but clashes went through me as I slept when I was younger.

Sooner or later, they stopped along with a series of loud, sensually moans. I never knew Oberon did _it _just to make his wife shut up. Way to go, King.

A knock on my door startled me. I sat up from my bed, wondering who in their right mind would come to me? And by the sound of their knocks, I knew it was someone in big trouble.

Silently, I walked over the door and opened it, being greeted by light. And... Meghan...

"Puck, oh thank goodness I thought I got the wrong room!'' she sounded a little frantic and by the looks of her clothes -her normal tee shirt was a covered in dirt and scratches, and her shorts were also covered in dirt and torn- she was in big trouble.

"Hey, princess, what happened? Did someone try to kill you?'' I asked, trying not to sound sincere and helpless. The one thing I didn't want.

"Yeah, some stupid winter faeries jumped me because they still think I killed Sage. Stupid right?'' I chuckled. Unlike Lily, Meghan had a way with words in different terms. Lily would make words sound as though they were objects, but Meghan would make them sound so simple and easy. "I guess I know what you're talking about... why'd you come here though? And where's ice-boy?''

Surprisingly all she did was shrug and walk inside, not her usual demeanor. Normally she would be crying at the thought of Ash not by her side every moment of everyday, but now she wasn't. I made a confused face, but decided to leave it alone and close the door.

"Damn, it's dark in here. Where's your light?'' I made an even more confused face and walked over to the small candle I had and lit it. From the comer if my eyes, I saw Meghan roll her eyes and mutter.

Okay, something was wrong. "Meghan are you okay? You seem different...'' she looked up at me, after sitting herself down on my bed, and starred for a bit. "Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired and worried...''

_About Ash, of course._ I finished for her. I knew why she was worried but I didn't know how she got beat up so bad and Ash didn't do anything to help her. Where was Ash? What happened to him? Was he okay? More importantly, what am I so worried? Just as I was about to ask these questions, Meghan stood up again and said, ''Can I stay here for a while? I don't wanna get jumped again and Ash knows where I am.''

You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. They weren't exactly worded like I wanted them to be, but it was good enough. But something inside me told me no; I was in love with Lilyan now, no longer Meghan. I still loved Meghan, just as a sister though. So when she asked to spend the night, a million thoughts went through my brain. Her voice was the only thing I heard as I got out of trance.

"Puck? Can I spend the night?'' I looked down at her, an expectant look on her face.

Then I saw it.

Those blues eyes. The ones I feel in love with, the ones that would tell you the truth to everything. The ones that would cut into my soul and just reminded me how much I needed to get away from her.

Those eyes... weren't hers.

Just at the edge of them were bits of purple and a mixture of dyed blue. Her lips weren't the same; instead of being extremely glossy, they were shiny and a little softer than others. Her skin was darker and now I knew I was not talking to Meghan... Nope, someone else.

Slowly a smile crept on my face.

"Of course you can... _Lilyan_.'' and she froze.


	3. Sleepovers Always Reveal Secrets

**Chapter 3 is dedicated just to Queen of Fire Death and Soul. She doesn't write stories, but she just made me her favorite author and like my other stories, Summer Love. Thanks babe! Also, I know her! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilyan's POV

* * *

How? _How?_ **HOW?!**

How did he figure me out? It wasn't easy getting the exact color and shade of blue and finding human clothes that looked like Meghan's, especially ones that had to look as though she was beat up.

So how?! I was a good act, I knew I was! Meghan and I are good friends so I know a few things about her and she knows a few things about me; we could easily swap each other lives!

"H-h-how you'd k-k-k-know?'' I asked, sheepishly. The one thing I didn't want was to admit defeat. Especially not to admit defeat to _Puck_.

"Your eyes. They hold the secret to everything...'' The way he said that made my knees turn to jelly. What was up with his voice? Instead of being playful and irritating it was husky and dark...

I groaned loudly. What was up with _me_? Why did I like that voice?!

"What? Didn't want to admit you were worried about me?'' ''Why would I be worried about someone I don't care about?'' I spat, hating the smile on his face.

"Because you love me, of course.'' I laughed at the comment. "Like hell I'd ever fall in love with you!''

He made of face of mock hurt as I sat on the surprisingly soft bed. "How could anyone not love me? I'm a darling angel!'' I chuckled, and the thought of him being himself was back.

"Angel? More like devil!'' I laughed. So did Puck.

And for someone reason, his smile was beautifully blinding. It was gorgeous and the thought if him not smiling was sickening. I longed to see it; the was no taking that back now.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a long, disturbing moan. Titania.

"Ugh... how can she do that?'' I mumbled to myself. Oberon and Titania have been married for who knows how long and have had who knows how many babies, so why are they having more?! It's disgusting!

"Sorry about them... anyway... why'd you come here, princess? Did Mab kick you out of Winter?'' I groaned yet again. She actually did. After Puck left, she found my prank and with a mixture of Puck's prank, I was kicked out for humiliating her. She hates me now. I should be worried but I'm not; she's never been a real mom to me. I've been taking care of myself after I ran into the Big Bad Wolf and he told me I was an independent, beautiful woman who took orders from no one.

"N-n-no...'' I lied and have a nervous laugh. Puck raised an eyebrow; he could see right through me. "Yes... she kicked me out... I have no where to go, Puck. And I still need to find my dad and understand why I'm so... me...''

I had been in a journey to find my dad for my whole life. Mab never told me anything about him and if I brought him up, she would ignore me. I knew he had to be Summer; I could do what Summer Faeries could and that's crazy. How could a normal Winter Faery do what Summer Faeries could? I knew some parts of me either weren't functioning right or I was Summer.

Has to be Summer. It has to be.

Puck's voice cut me off my train of thought, ''Why'd you dress up like Meghan, through? I would've let you in; I know Mab can be a bitch sometimes. You can stay if you want to...'' he was blushing and so was I. This was the actual first time Puck has been nice to me.

I decided to trust Puck and hope he wouldn't tell anyone about this little ''sleepover''. I took off my blonde wing and let my natural weird colored hair fall down. My eyes kind if hurt from the dye that was in them but it was worth the pain.

"So... what now?'' Puck asked. Honestly, I didn't know. I wanted to find my father and I felt as though if I wanted to, I had to step out of my comfort zones. Which meant the human world and whatnot. All the iron...

"Maybe... we could go father history hunting tomorrow?'' I asked, waiting for an answer that was plainly written on his face.

"Sure, why not? But not battles or hitting tomorrow! You can't be mean to your guide.'' he said, the irritating old Puck came back. I groaned but an invisible smile was on my lips.

_Thanks, Puck. I never knew you could be so- _I cut off my own thoughts, blushing madly.

What the hell was I about to say?!

"Well!'' Puck clapped and stood up, oblivious to my reddening cheeks, ''Good night Princess. See you in the morning. I'll sleep on the floor since you'd be a big baby if we slept together,'' he raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want that, princess, because I'd be more than happy to oblige in your wishes...''

The husky voice had returned and my cheeks blushed turned a bright red at the thought... That actually wouldn't be so-

"What are you thinking about, princess?'' I heard the seductiveness in the same voice and wanted to scream!

"PUCK, GET OUT!" And he laughed. **LAUGHED! **

''You're such a tease, princess. Thinking so dirty about me! Don't dirty up my sheets while I'm away okay? I shouldn't see any-" "PUCK LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF HERE!''

I was getting mad and by the looks of it, he enjoyed how angry I was. He was laughing so hard; that cheeky grin never left his face and those lips refused to be put down.

"Okay,'' he said, through laughs and breaths, ''I'll.., I'll leave you alone, princess. Good night, my naughty girl!'' he called, his voice echoing through the halls as he walked down. I groaned loudly yet again! This bout was going to be the death of me! He was so annoying, it hurt! He was going to kill me before I even got to see my dad.

Rolling my eyes and pulling into the bed's covers, thoughts rammed through me that night, so many I couldn't count.

Some about Puck, some about my dad, some about me. All I knew that night it that I didn't get much sleep. But I remember having a night mare. And not the good kind.

* * *

**Hi all! Hope you liked chapter three! Still dedicated to Queen of Fire Death and Soul, but if yup guys have some good ideas, PM me and we could chat! Hope to see you all again. Love you all :P **


	4. Scary Nightmares and Beautiful Voices

**Nightmare time! Oh how fun! And if you read Summer Love, you'd know how my nightmares go. Have fun! Dedicated to the people I love the most! Which includes my crush! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lilyan's POV

* * *

_Ocean. Beach. Waves. _

_Oh **no.**_

_There was nothing around me except ocean water and beach land. Waves were heard and so were screams. The ocean water was made of blood and it was dark in the skies. Clouds over looked me, as though they were saying they were ashamed. _

_I was too._

_Screams. Little girls crying to their mothers and fathers, who clutch them tightly. It was scared. They were being killed, by someone with an uncontrollable past and future. Some one who is destined to be a murder of all Faery. _

_Me..._

_I saw the fear in their eyes and say the tears. They were scared of me. I knew they were but I didn't pay any attention to it. I had an order and I had to complete it. Within moments, screaming was subsided and less if it was heard._

_Blood stained my hands. It was a sticky, warm and coated with love and adoration. I wiped on my pants, disgusted. I was a murderer, one that doesn't have time for sappy love crap. _

_Then, the waves got stronger. _

_For every person I killed, more waves, more blood. More hate, more fear, more being sacred. It was my job. I was a murdered, only one order: kill. Nothing more nothing less. _

_I was drowning in blood and ever wave hit me like a tsunami and I didn't feel anything. It hurt but only for a while. I felt no pain. I was dying once again. Another death. Just like my mom. _

_I was dying; no I was already dead._

''...rincess...'' I heard.

_I backed away from the terrified faces and suddenly felt heavy. All these people, all this blood was my doing..._

_"N-no...'' I refused to believe it._

''...Lilyan...'' someone shock my shoulder.

_Blood. I felt it. I could smell it in the air. It was everywhere. I knew it._

_"'No no no... I didn't kill all these people..!'' in some sense, I knew I was lying. I knew I did it. I was another Mab in the making; another Ash, another Rowan (all I have to do is join Summer and/or Iron) and I'll be part of my family._

_My killer family. _

"PRINCESS!"

My eyes shot open only to see a frantic Puck over me, eyes wide and concerned. What was wrong with him? Hasn't he seen a girl who just had nightmare before?

"W-what? Never woke up in a sweat before?'' I stated gruffly and sat up just a little, my elbow holding up my weight. "Yeah, but... what was wrong? I heard you whimpering and you kept saying 'no' and 'stop,''' he whispered looking around as if he needed an excuse to avoid my face.

"I'm fine, Goodfellow, let's just go...'' now that I was fully awake -my vision not being so blind and blurry- I got up and yawned while stretching. The room Puck had was actually clean, I noticed. The bed was in a sweat from me, but besides that, it was in good condition as though the all mighty Robin Goodfellow didn't live here but I did.

"You sure princess? I mean I know I told you not to do anything dirty, but from the looks of it-'' he glanced at the bed, ''-I think you should stay away from me for a while if you're gonna think dirty, princess,''

Groan... yet **AGAIN. **Puck was really pushing it today and if he doesn't stop, I might really kill him. "Ugh, just shut up for once, will you? It's like a thunderstorm when you talk, so if you don't wanna kill thousands of people, I suggest you shut up.''

He only chuckled like the bastard he is. "Oh so mean, princess. I'm hurt,'' he placed a hand over his heart while stating this. I rolled my eyes, then he grandly stated:

"Remember we had a deal: don't be mean to me and I'll take you to your dad!'' I scoffed at the impossible request, '''Then I guess I'll never find my daddy now will I?'' Puck pouted, his pink lips sticking out and shining because of the saliva that coated them, make them glossy and... so... _kissable..._ No! No no no no!

_Damn him! I do **NOT** like Puck! I never will and I sure as hell won't start today! _I groaned once again. What was wrong with me? Why was looking at Puck as boyfriend material?! _PUCK! _

I seemed to have been quiet for too long so Goodfellow interrupted my train of thought, ''Well, are we going daddy shopping or not? C'mon princess, believe it or not, I have a schedule to keep and I'm not letting you break it!'' he mused, grandly. I rolled my eyes, which was the only thing I could do since if I did something else, I'd be dead meat.

"Fine, let's go. And don't try to ride up my ass about anything all right?!'' I screamed as we walked out of the room, into golden hallways with designs of flowers on them. "Can't promise that, ice-girl.'' Puck muttered and when I looked back, _he _was blushing!

I raised an eyebrow, extremely curious to what he was thinking about. "You told me not to think dirty...'' And with that, we both walked in awkward silence to wherever we were going...

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

At first we went to the Wyldwood, the most mysterious place in all of Fey. I wanted to stay close to natural things, but the deeper we got into the Wood, the more unnatural it became. The trees were becoming a darker, black kind of green and the grass was becoming more thick and weird.

It was getting harder to find or feel anything. I felt Puck's presence and it was warm. Oddly enough, I felt mine too; mine was an uneasy pink with a red-orange color, showing discomfort. Maybe it was the wood, maybe something else, but whatever it was, it was strong.

The silence around us was weird and deadly at the same time. It felt like if anyone said anything, the other would disagree and we'd get into a heated argument and never let it go. So I didn't say anything; not because I didn't want to hurt Puck's feelings, but because neither of us knew where we were going and the Wyldwood looked crazier than ever, so we didn't bother to say anything.

I knew Puck wouldn't last long, but I truly cherished the one moment Robin Goodfellow was quiet.

Until he spoke, ''You know, I've held my breath for this long. I really hope something happens; this is boring.'' he almost sounded as though he was talking to himself. I replied anyway, ''Well you wanted to come, didn't you? This is no one's fault but yours, so if you even think about blaming me, think again,''

I could feel his smile on my back and shuddered a little. Why was acting like this? Has he done something to me?

I slightly gasped; of course! Never in history would I like Puck!

Obviously caught off guard, I stopped mid-step and he came crashing into me, like the clumsy ass he is. "Hey watch it, princess! You really should tell someone when-"

"What did you do?!'' I screamed, turning around to face him on the ground. He made a face of confusion and what looked like relive. "W-what are you talking about?''

I fumed. "You know! You're such an ass! Casting a glamour spell on me to make me have these weird feelings! And what's more, you pretend you didn't! What the hell is wrong with you?!''

His handsome face had gone from confusion to delight. He was happy I was mad! "Listen princess,'' he started, ''Just because I know glamour love spells, doesn't mean I did that to _you. _If I truly fell for you, I'd wait until you'd return my feelings. I wouldn't cast a love spell on someone I love.''

At first I got what he was saying. He did wait. Though Ash and I don't talk on a regular basis, I know a few things about to men falling in love with the Summer Princess. And I heard that both of them waited, and the one who waited the longest, didn't get anything.

But them Puck said he's never cast a love spell on someone he loved. And he didn't cast one on me... so does this mean Puck loves me?!

I flushed, kind of happy inside and giggly. I really didn't want to believe Puck had a crush in me, let alone love me, but right now I felt light headed from all the yelling.

I laughed aloud and happily, ''You... you like me!'' I was gasping through words and the world was slowly going hazy. I heard someone chuckle, deeply. "Oh you don't even know, princess...'' the voice -who's ever it was- was hypnotic and enchanting. It was deep but it kept a since of playfulness in it.

I slurred, ''You have a pretty voice...'' I giggled out, hiccupping and gasping. Whatever was getting to me, it was strong and powerful, but I seemed to not care. I was having to much fun!

Trees -or what sounded like trees, I couldn't tell- rustled and I heard another voice. Two, actually.

"I don't think he's put here, Ash. Maybe we should go back.'' came a soft, melody of a voice. Obviously a girl. The votive that was around me, gasped and I was suddenly in the air then in a hot chest. I heard the beating of an old heart, one that was old and tired but longed for adventure.

"C'mon, princess,'' stated the voice above, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to feel the warmth. "Were gonna get you help.''

My eyes closed, finally, before getting a quick glimpse of the beautiful face above. I drifted into a sleep, with only dreams of him...

* * *

**How was that guys!? I wrote this for fun and because I was drunk while writing it! Puck is so nice right?! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter has some fluff! Oh and all of you Meghan and Ash shippers, their are going to be there! How did you like Lilyan being drunk! Leave a review, it wouldn't hurt! :D **

**~Nunahsukie 4001**


	5. Figuring Out New Things and Weird Eyes

**Hello everyone! The only reason I've been updating kinda frequently is just because it's the longest weekend I've had; don't get used to it! Love you all very much! :P**

* * *

Puck's POV

* * *

I watched as Lily fell asleep in my arms, a drunken and giggly smile on her lips. I didn't honestly know what she was talking about with the ''love spells'' and tricks, but I went along with it. It was funny watching her be dizzy and beautiful at the same time; especially now.

Brushes' and trees' leaves rattled, obviously by someone. The sounds of feet prodded and I drew glamour, waiting to attack. Although I had the princess of Winter in my hands, I could still fight and who ever it was would have to go through _me _to get to Lilyan.

The sounds got louder and so did my heart rate. No matter of I fight for the love of my life or some girl off the street, I never got tired of feeling that rush of emotions going through my body. It was awesome.

I took a deep breath and clutched Lily close with one hand and waited...

"Puck!''

The footsteps stopped when suddenly Meghan popped out of the small opening I had been starring at for a while now.

Like normal, Meghan was wearing a small, kind of tight T-shirt and shorts that were a dirty black. She never looked like the queen she was supposed to be.

I smiled, settling down and my heart rate slowly going back to normal. "Hey, princess what' cha doing here? And where's your over-protective _husband_?''

I didn't mean it to, but the last part of my sentence sounded venomous and full of hatred. Meghan, though, didn't notice. "I guess that would be, huh?'' said another, deep voice coming from the same clearing Meghan was just at.

Ash appeared, his normal bored and thoughtful expression plainly written on his. I wanted to roll my eyes if it weren't for my heart picking up when his clouded gray eyes widened when he saw his_ sister _in his _arch enemies' _arms.

_Dammit. He really is going to kill me now, _was the only thing I thought.

"Ash? What's wrong?'' Meghan asked, seeing the silent tension between us. He obviously hesitated for a while, not knowing what to tell Meghan. I looked at him with pleading eyes, not something I would usually do. Jeez, what's wrong with me?

The silent tension between Ash and I lasted for who knows how long; his eyes promised a thousand killing ideas, along with something like _This is why I hated you in the first place_, or something of that sort. He stared at me, then Lily, back at me.

Finally, after about forever, Ash spoke up: ''Well, we better go back to the kingdom. Glitch might be worried, right Meghan? And so would be Kieran, right? So we better get home-''

"Hey Puck, who's that?'' Meghan cut off Ash and her slim finger pointed to Lily who was still drunkenly sleep in my arms. I stutter and caught a glimpse of Ash whose eyes were daring me to tell Meghan who it really was. I really wanted to test him; wipe that serious face off him and just see that fire in his eyes for the hell of it.

I smirked a little. His eyes widened. "Oh her?'' I gestured with my eyes toward Lily. Meghan nodded impatiently and expectant. "Puck...'' Ash dared but I continued. "Oh she's no one important, really. I'm super surprised that Ash didn't tell you that he had another sib-" a hand covered my mouth. But it wasn't Ash's. It was _Lily's_.

I glanced down at her; her eyes were still closed but she wasn't smiling anymore. She looked stony serious and as though she was saying ''Puck, don't.'' I rolled my eyes. _Too bad, princess. I wanna tell._

I licked her hand and just as I suspected, she removed it quickly. I held back a laugh and quickly said, ''It's Ash's sister!''

Ash, Meghan, and my eyes widened. I only widened because of the painful shock I felt after I screamed that. It was in my thigh and it hurt like hell. "Really?'' Meghan cut through the shocked silence... again.

Ash looked at her, shocked. I also did. "You're not... surprised or anything?'' I asked quietly. "Well... yeah I am. I know Lilyan and I know she's a good friend. We met after the Wars ended. I never knew she was Ash's sister. There's no resemblance at all.'' I smirked when I saw Ash's face: he looked surprised and utterly speechless, for the first time.

"R-really?'' the winter prince stutter out, looking physically astonished. Meghan nodded, looking not surprised. She nodded as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Ash smiled softy. I knew they were about to kiss or make out like it was no one else around, so I interrupted quickly.

"Yeah, great. Now before you two get kissy and start sucking face, can someone tell me why Lily's passed out?'' I asked happy they didn't get too close.

Ash cleared his thought as if he something important and embarrassing to tell. "Lily's a seer.''

With that, _I _passed out with Lily still in my arms.

* * *

"Puck...'' someone called. Everything felt so hazy and light. My head hurt like hell and it was making me forget how to open my eyes.

"Puck...'' the voice tried again. It was getting on my nerves. It sounded familiar and the same time nor so familiar. I couldn't place my finger on the name, but I knew it was a girl. I groaned.

"Freaking...'' the voice sighed. "ROBIN GOODFELLOW! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" And I did.

Lily stood over me, her hair was still the same but her clothes wasn't. Instead of a turtle neck, her shirt was a pink tank top which outlined her breasts. Not that I was worrying or anything. Her shorts were the same, though, just a different color. Now they were a hot blue and they looked a bit tighter. I smirked. _Trying to dress to impress, huh, princess? Well, any clothes will work on me, if I was being honest with myself..._

''What the hell are you starring at, huh?'' Lilyan's voice flashed me to the present. "Oh nothing...''

I quickly noticed my surroundings; my room. Meghan and Ash were no where to be seen. They left us alone in a dark room... I looked down at my self and noticed I was in my bed _shirtless. _

This made me smirk even wider than before. Lily starred at me, a deep blush on her cheeks. Oh, she knew. I laughed at loud as she stuttered out, ''A-Ash just said that s-s-summer fairies c-can't be too h-hot...'' I raised an interested eyebrow. "Too hot? So I wasn't hot enough for a you, princess?''

Her eyes widened and the blush deepened even more than it already was. "N-no! That's n-nor what I-I meant! You're already h-h-hot enough..!'' Both of my eyebrows shot up.

"N-n-no! Not like that! Shit! Just..! Leave me alone!'' She pouted cutely and slumped on the bed, her arms clutching her chest protectively.

I sat up, the covers sliding down and looked at her. My hands supported my weight and I was a little light headed from whatever that was to where I groaned when I sat up. She turned to face me; she still looked mad and flustered, but she had worry in her eyes.

"Here, sit back down...'' she placed both of her hands on my bare chesty and tried to push me down. I knew she was flushed at the fact she was touching my bare akin for the first time but she looked concentrated.

I smiled genuinely, happy she cared for me so much. I pushed my chest into her hands and forced her to let me sit up.

"I wanna sit up...'' I whispered seductively. She flushed even more and pushed me back, the strength in her arms, though, never changed.

"Aww c'mon, princess. Let me sit up. I wanna see you.'' She continued to push.'' I don't want you to see me!'' I smirked at this and noticed her head was down, her hair covering most of her face... well most of her eyes.

"And why not? I wanna see you, Lilyan.'' Lily growled, obviously angry.

"Fine! You wanna see?!'' I nodded as she her head up.

Her eyes were different colors; one was blue the other was purple. They were also clouded with fear and tears. I just starred, my mouth opened slightly.

Some tears fell. "What's happening to me, Puck?'' she whispered.

I wish I knew.

* * *

**Whew! That was long! Hope you all liked! Inspired by my friends and their crazy emotions; thanks guys! I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as possible! Or as soon as you guys learn to say my penname right! See you all next time!**

**~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0 **


	6. Pranks and Friends I Have, Missy!

**Happy summer vacation for those who are out! Well, now that it's summer, I can update more often! Yay for that! Hope you guys enjoy and wanna give a shout out to my favorite author, Yunakitty. I love your work girl, keep it up. My friend gave me some suggestions and this is what she wanted. Hope you enjoy! (Shout out to my friend! :D Love ya, girl!)**

* * *

Lily's POV

* * *

It was awhile before anybody said anything. The silence was overbearing and the only thing that could be heard were my soft cries and a little heavy breathing. I wanted to run away and go hide or die or something. There was so much confusion in his eyes and it killed me. I knew why my eyes were changing, just not the color it meant. I am a seer and sometimes my eyes do stupid stuff that doesn't matter.

But when my eyes change colors, that means something will happen to me or the people around me. Puck was the only one around me so I was putting him in a hell of danger. The only reason I knew this was because two yeas ago, one of my eyes turned an orange red type of color and stayed like that for a week or so until Mab killed at least a thousand people because someone stole her favorite dress. So, yes, I am some type of seer because my eyes predict the future within colors. I knew orange/red had to do Mab or me or the Winter Kingdom.

I didn't know what blue meant, though. I just knew it was bad and it might hurt people around me.

I was still crying as I looked at Puck, who was terrified. Nothing was said until he spoke up, ''Has this happened before?'' I hesitated, then whispered, "Yeah, it has...''

He exhaled and inhaled, slowly. "Do... do you know anyone else with this power? Or anything like it?'' Puck asked, ranking a tanned hand through his fiery red hair. I paused, thinking for a moment. My friend Annie Amo knows a couple of things.

"Yeah, my friend taught me a couple of things but-'' "Great!'' he cut me off, while I moved my hands away from his chest. "Where does she live?'' "-she lives in the human world.'' I finished, sighing, while removing my hands away from his chest. I've only been to the human world once and it was a living hell. It was hard to breath there and the people were such bitches. I couldn't take it at all, so I left two days after I got there.

"Oh... well, it doesn't mean we can't reach her, right? And we can invite Meghan and Ash and that stupid cat will probably show up!'' I could tell by the sound of his voice he was trying to cheer me up. I smiled and wiped away the stray tears that left my eyes. I wanted to say 'thank you' but then I'd own him something so I just gave an agreeable nod and smile.

He clasped his hands together and smiled widely. "Then let's go!'' After that was said, he jumped up and ran put the door, his shirt still off, and screamed down the hallway, ''Catch me if you can, princess!'' and his voice echoed down to me. I smiled even wider and I jumped up, chasing after him.

* * *

"So,'' Puck started as we made our way to the Summer kingdom, walking through the Wlydwood comfortably. ''Where is this 'friend' anyway?'' I shrugged then answered, ''Anywhere she wants to be, I guess. Last I saw her she was drinking in a gay bar next to McDonald's in Gettysburg, with her girlfriend. Maybe we should check there first.''

Puck stopped abruptly. "Your friend... is she-'' I finished for him, and never stopped walking. ''Gay? Yep, but she prefers homosexual.'' He chuckled and ran towards me, obviously feeling left behind. He nudged my should playfully and I took a quick glance at him and noticed one of his eyebrows is raised. "Have you guys ever made out?''

I stuttered, stopping completely. "N-n-no! Of course not! W-w-why would you ask such a t-t-thing?!'' He laughed ahead of me. "Just wanted to know, princess. You're a riot, you now that?'' he said, between gasps. I scowled, but let the subject go and walked ahead. "What makes you think Meghan and Ash are here?'' I ask, the flush on my checks going down and changing the subject.

Puck shrugged. "While you were knocked out, they said something about some party here.'' he pouted cutely. "And apparently I wasn't invited.'' I let out a small laugh, ''You baby...'' I murmured, rolling my eyes. "But, yeah, they said something about a party. So...'' he walked ahead of me, standing bow in front of me, walking backwards. "You ready to crash a party princess?''

I beamed. I've never crashed a Summer party before! This is gonna be awesome! "Hell yeah!''

He smiled wickedly. "Then come on!''

* * *

Meghan's POV

* * *

"Ash...'' I quietly moaned out. Ash and I were already here, but we paused just to have a quick make out session just before we entered. I was feeling weak because of this stupid baby, which we haven't announced yet. I wanted to feel Ash, just for a while. But it turned into something more. He lips were at my open and exposed neck, kissing the skin there harshly, and hands holding my waits, protectively, going lower and lower by the minute... It was driving me insane!

"Meghan!'' called a cheerful voice I knew all to well. Puck! Dammit! Way to ruin the moment! With all the strength I had, I pushed Ash up off me and he came up with a soft groan. When he was finally up, he's eyes locked mine and they were hungry with desire... it scared me so much that I was excited just to go home. "Home, okay?'' I whispered patting his muscular chest which was visibly through the tight short he was wearing. "Fine.'' he grunted.

Puck came ahead with Lilyan a moment later, running and grinning widely. I walked past Ash, my stomach disagreeing with me. My _body_ wanted him! And it knew it too! Ugh, I hate being pregnant!

"What are you guys doing here? Puck, I thought you weren't invited..?'' I ask, feeling Ash come up to my side. He panted out, ''Lilyan's...eyes...gay friend...make outs...'' I gasped and my checks flushed.

"You saw that?!'' I yelled a little too loud. Puck glanced at me and I saw Lily look up from her crouched position. Her eyes were two different colors! "Lily, your eyes!'' she only sighed and pushed passed us. I looked at Puck, expecting an explanation. "What? Oh, yeah. Lily's eyes change colors when she senses something bad is about to happen. We came here to get you too and then we're off to Gettysburg!'' he stated, grandly, sticking one finger in the air.

"Why Gettysburg?'' Ash finally spoke up, his gray eyes narrowing. "Because. Ice-girl said her gay friend knows some type of way to help her... or something like that. I really don't know all the details, but we just came to pick you guys up and we'll be on our way!''

A loud grumble came from behind; Lilyan was obviously disappointed. "Ugh, Puck! Titania is here! How will we pull the prank now?!''

Ash and my eyebrows raised. "Prank?'' we said simultaneously. The summer feary in front of us grinned widely and winked, turning into a black raven, flying above us and screeching.

"Crap...''

* * *

Puck's POV

* * *

I flew towards Lily and turned back into my normal self. All the Fae were dancing and laughing; Oberon was up top his giant throne looking all high and mighty, while his bitchy wife sat next to him, a scowl on her face. I shock my head, but smiled and turned towards Lily.

"You ready?'' I asked, smiling widely. She turned towards me slowly, fear shown in both her eyes. "I-I-Idon't know Puck... I mean... Titania is pretty scary... I don't think I can take her...'' she muttered out, her gaze lowering. I felt a little twinge in my heart and I tilted her chin up to face me. Stepping a little closer, I whispered, ''She won't hurt you, princess. If she does... I'll kill her, got it?''

I was trying to sound like Ash would to Meghan, during a battle and by the looks for her quivering lip and watering eyes, it worked.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!''

I heard Ash scream, obviously catching us. I smirked and placed a quick kiss on her nose and turned into a raven again, flying inside, only looking back to see dumbstruck Lilyan, touching her nose softly. I rolled my eyes, and swarmed around, crying out making Oberon and his wife look up.

"Goodfellow!'' He screamed and every Faery jumped up and laughed. _Yes, the entertainment is here folks. Get ready to have a blast! _I thought, still crying above.

I turned back into myself, tired of flying. I landed on my knees, one hand down and looked up, smirking devilishly. I stood up spending my arms wide and yelled, ''Who's ready to have some fun!?''

They all cheered and I heard Titania scream something inaudible and felt the rush of power she suddenly picked up and felt vines and other natural things fly towards me at and impossible rate. I smirked once more and took a quick glance at still dumbstruck Lily and winked towards her, giving her the signal to go, before turning into a raven once more, Titania's vines barely missing my forehead. I flew upward and heard her yell, ''Get that bird! Husband, do something! God dammit!''

I flew higher until I was practically on the wall and dipped back down, my beck in her direction. I saw a swivel of snowflakes rush towards her on combination with me and I smirked. Lily's an expert at casting snow, and she knows how to prove it. I flew downward until I was in here eye sight vision, and turned into a human, casting a glamour spell I'd been working on since the beginning of time. Leaves, twinges, branches, and others along the snowflakes all headed in her direction.

Both Lily and my power hit Titania like a tidal wave and it was too late before she could say anything. It hit her hard and fast, to where I was almost failing to stand in mid-air, which I was. I landed hard on the floor, still pulsing with energy and still pushing out bursts of leaves and twigs, all at the Summer Queen.

When the snowflakes and rushes of snow slowed down, I stopped and waited for my death. Titania was now on the floor, covered in snow, water, and leaves, coughing slightly. Everyone was silent and Lilyan and I were both breathing heavily. Oberon came rushing to her side, asking questions and babbling, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"Get back right now...''

Was all that she said. More like growled. Oberon complied, backing away slowly and leaving me alone. I waited as she got up; there was a dark red aura around her, symbolizing danger and death. Titania towered over everyone, her energy was glowing badly and was basically saying: ''Everyone here is about to die.''

"Robin Goodfellow. I take it this was your doing?'' she spoke with so much venom and hate in her voice that it scared me. "Indeed it is, ma'am. Is something wrong?'' though her voice scared the shit out of me, I still managed to have pride in my voice and not let fear get to me. Her eyes were dark as the night could be and the narrowed in hate. "'Is something wrong' he says...'' she chuckled darkly. Suddenly my throat was grasped by one of hands and held onto powerfully, with a mass of strength only she could distribute.

"I will tell you now something is very, very wrong, _Puck_. And do you know how I am going to deal with this problem?'' it was hard to breath and I couldn't answer, my vision blurred and my throat clogged.

"Wait! It wasn't just him!'' came another voice who I knew too well. Titania glowered for a bit, then let me drop to floor, heading for the direction of Lilyan. I gasped and caught my breath, coughing and holding my throat. I heard Meghan come rushing towards me, asking questions. I ignored her; I only focused on Lily.

"And who are you, little girl?'' I heard Titania say. "...Lilyan, the first in line for Mab's throne. I am the sister of late Sage and Rowan and the former prince who is now King of the Iron Kingdom, Ash.'' I could tell Lilyan was trying her hardest not to sound weak and by the looks of Ash's surprised face and silence around the room, she was doing a hell of a good job.

"Hmph... and you think because you are related to the Queen of Winter and King of Iron, I will _not _destroy you?'' Lily hesitated but then said, ''I can assure you I have more alliances than Ash and Mab. A certain friend of mine is Queen of all exiled and another friend of mine is Queen of the Goblin kingdom. I have more, if you would like me to continue.'' there was a smug look on her face and Titania's scowl aura disappeared. Now it was blue embarrassment and yellow fury but not as much.

"...who is this 'Queen of Goblins' you speak of?'' Titania asked, leaning downward to hear her. "Her name is Eon. She prefers Annie Amo though, Eon is her stage name. She is extremely powerful and beautiful; she's just like your other competition, Mab and Leanansidhe. Oh and don't for get Meghan, whom I am also friends with.''

Lilyan clasped her hands together and looked at Titania with a huge smile. "I also know Robin Goodfellow, the most powerful Faery I've met. There's a lot more where that came from, _Titania, _trust me. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve and if you would not like to see them, I suggest you let us go.''

I could tell everyone had their eyes widened and eyebrows raised. but I stayed contracted; like I said Lilyan has a way with words that make everyone think. I loved that about her.

Titania hesitated for a moment then said, "I will let this pass, little girl, only because I simply do not want to waste any power on someone as ignorant girl like yourself. Do not think I will let the next one pass, whether you bring one of your friends or not. Now get out of my face.''

"My pleasure,'' Lily looked at me and smirked, "C'mon, let's go get my friend.'' I laughed and got up, Meghan following behind me. Ash stood at the entrance, mouth wide open as we left.

Lilyan and I both smirked and said, ''What?''

* * *

**Whew! Holy crap that was long! Oh god, my fingers hurt now! Well hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter! Next chapter is in the works and there will be more fluff later! Also I need so help; who could be the bad guy if the story? I'm thinking Titania but, I don't know yet? Will it be Oberon, Titania, or so eons else? Help me decide! Poll will be on my profile soon, so go check it out in the next hour! Love you all!**

**P.S. Can anyone say my name right? :D**

**~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0 **


	7. Total AN! not a new chapter!

**ATTENTION!**

**It's that time again folks! I need me some inspiration! Any story you people oh so desperately love, please PM me so we can discuss what can happen next! I need inspiration, I've lost all reason to write! Help me!**

**Anyway, PM so we can chat about whatever and update my stories! Trust and believe I will if you:**

**1\. VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**2\. PM so we can discuss what's next for my stores!**

**3\. Like, commit, and follow said stories!**

**4\. Follow and favorite me as your author! **

**5\. Love my stories all you can! **

**But anyway, please do those steps and I'll be on my way! Until next time,**

**~Mack**

**(P.S., follow me on Instagram too!) **


End file.
